The Hidden Prototype
by powerfulOutcast1469
Summary: Set right before Prototype 2. Will have James Heller though OC will be protaginist. Mercer infects a 19 year old boy with his virus to help him in his mission to destory Blackwatch. Spoilers for Prototype 2
1. Prologue

**A.N: Yes I know the title sucks but I made this at 11:30 P.M. Also I do welcome criticism of all kinds (that are not abusuve). Please enjoy this story**

Prologue

New York Zero

Yellow Zone

A lone figure sat perched atop a building in New York's Yellow Zone. With a black leather jacket and a hood draped over his face, this man was easily recognized as Alex Mercer. Mercer, the man who gave New York a taste of hell one year ago and who decided to give it some more hell. While the "official" story was that Blackwatch was in control, Blackwatch knew Mercer was really the one in charge. The one thing Blackwatch didn't expect though was Mercer outside of his safe zone: The Red Zone, A.K.A Manhattan. Mercer looked down from the roof, smirking. "Let's give em a scare." He thought, letting himself fall from the top of the building. Alex knew from experience that he wouldn't be hurt from the fall and moreover the higher the drop, the bigger the impact. He hit the ground with a SMASH and the people who didn't get flung from the impact ran in total fear. Alex looked around and frowned. No Blackwatch troops, not even the Marines. "This isn't going to be that fun then." He mumbled before concentrating his biomass into in right arm, picturing a whip in his mind. His arm changed in a flurry of tendrils, forming his beloved Whipfist. He cracked it like he once saw in an old adventure movie and flung it at the nearest person, smirking as he heard the distinctive sound of a person being sliced in two. A woman screamed and started to run around the corner. She didn't get very far before Alex saw her and sliced her as well. He walked around the corner, stepping over the woman's corpse and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more of an evil smile. The civilians were still running but had no idea were he was. And he could use that to have some fun. Focusing his biomass, he changed into the last scientist he consumed and started walking, blending in with the civilians. As he casually walked down the sidewalk, he noticed a Blackwatch checkpoint was ahead. Many panicking people were trying to get past the checkpoint but Blackwatch troops fired their weapons in the air, trying to regain control of the situation. Alex took this opportunity to walk up behind a soldier and "bump" into him. Just as he expected, the trooper turned around. "Hey nerd, watch it." He said, giving Alex a shove. " You better get the fuck out of here before all these lab rats go even more ape shit. They're acting like they saw a fucking Hunter here or something." He shrugged and before he could do anything else, Alex grabbed his head and snapped his neck. He almost sighed as he felt the familiar feeling of Blackwatch trooper biomass forming with his. Alex caught the soldier's gun before it clattered onto the pavement as the transformation finished, leaving Mercer in the place of the Blackwatch troop. Alex winced slightly as the memories flashed through his mind, all not important besides reinforcing some of the atrocities Blackwatch commits. He moved on from the checkpoint, the Blackwatch troops to busy to notice him. He charged his biomass to his legs when he was out of sight and shot up to a building's roof. As he scanned the area, he took notice of a viral scanning checkpoint that Blackwatch set up around their bases. The area itself didn't grab his attention but what was happening down at it.

A line of people were standing in front of a Gentek scientist as he waived a viral detector past the person in the head of  
the line before waving him through. Not far from the front stood standing a boy of about 19 and a 15-year-old girl. The girl looked nervous but the boy kept assuring her it would be fine. "Would you just calm down Annette? All we have to do is stand with our arms out and wait for them to wave us through." "I'm not worried about that Zack." The girl named Annette said. "I'm worried about if those Blackwatch soldiers take a "liking" to me." "I won't let that happen." Zack said reassuringly. "Nobody touches my sister." Annette nodded and looked forward. A bit later it was finally their turn. Zack went first and was waved through. When Annette's turn came up, a soldier stopped the scientist. "I think I need to more closely examine this girl." He said with a very unnerving tone. Annette's face dropped and all color faded. "Hey!" Zack called. "You are not doing that! She is my sister and you'll have to go through me first." "Oh really?" The soldier said in mock shock. "Fine my me pretty boy." The Blackwatch trooper swung his rifle but in a thrusting motion and hit Zack in the side of the temple. Zack staggered but maintained his footing and threw an uppercut into the soldier's stomach. The trooper fell backwards, rolled to the side and stood back up, throwing down his gun and drew a combat knife. "Well that's fucking fair" Zack thought as the soldier lunged at him. Zack reacted with moves that he never even knew he had. He grabbed the wrist of the trooper and twisted his arms, hearing the crack of the trooper's wrist. He then pushed his left arm towards the soldier's elbow and heard a loud SNAP and the trooper yell in pain. As Zack kicked the soldier to the ground, he looked up to see 5 Blackwatch troops surround him, all guns locked on him. "Commander, we have a hostile civy in sector 2-9. Has taken down Jenkins and broken his arm. Orders?" A soldier asked into his radio. Zack couldn't hear what came back but judging by the way they cocked their guns, it wasn't good. Suddenly, a Blackwatch officer appeared behind them and the troops saluted. The officer ignored them and looked at Zack. He was bleeding down the side of his temple and had dirt covering his AC/DC shirt and blue jeans. "I will take this boy in myself for questioning. Disregard what your commander said." His voice radio hissed. The soldiers made a path for him and one of them stood Zack up on his feet rather harshly. The officer turned to Jenkins. "You should be ashamed of yourself Jenkins for letting yourself be beaten my a simple civilian. Report to the infirmary. I'll have a talk with your squad leader. As for you," He said, turning to Zack. "come with me."

The officer lead Zack back through some alleys and onto a roof, after making sure Annette got though okay, where he stopped and turning to him. Before Zack could say anything, a swarm of tendrils engulfed the officer and he transformed into Alex Mercer himself. Zack turned wide-eyed and the color drained from his face. "Hello Zack." Mercer said to him in an almost friendly tone. "What the hell do you want from me?" Zack asked, somehow managing to keep his cool. "I want you to join me. Plain and simple. I saw how you stood up to Blackwatch for your sister. I seek to destroy Blackwatch and Gentek. You may just be the person I need." "I don't know. I don't want to turn into one of those freaks that roam Manhattan." Zack said. "Don't worry. You won't. I'll give you my version of the virus so you can stop Blackwatch in this area. They're experimenting on the civilian population, putting them in cages with infected for hours at a time." He said, then he held out his hand. "Join me and make a real fucking difference in this world." Zack hesitated but finally took Mercers hand in his. Immediately he felt pain like no other and he wanted to scream, yell out but something prevented him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out from the swarm of pain and tendrils was Mercer's clawed hand stab right into his chest.

It took him 2 days to wake up.

**A.N: Yes I know kinda short but I will make them longer. Please review, I love hearing what you guys think.**

**P.O.1469 out  
Later**


	2. Chapter 1

Text: Normal dialogue and text

_Text: Memories_

**Text: Thoughts**

**A.N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the prologue. Here is chapter 1. Please review! I really what to hear what you think. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

New York Zero

Yellow Zone

3:47 P.M.

Zack woke with a start, shooting up in his bed. He looked around, dazed and confused. The room was a solid white which hurt his eyes. He put a hand to his head and it throbbed to the touch. **"Man,** **I feel like I just got back from a bachelor party in Vegas."** _**A.N: A cookie to anyone who gets that reference. Post it in a review.**_He tried to get up but felt pain fly up his legs and arms. He ignored the pain and got out of the bed, taking small careful steps on the tiles. The floor was cold and felt unusually clean for a building in the Yellow Zone. Voices floated into the room and into his ears, which was weird considering his hearing was not that good. Years of living in a place were Blackwatch fired off their guns just for the hell of it really wears on your hearing. Zack also noticed that his eyesight was more acute than before. His vision was 20/20 but still, he noticed and spotted things with a lot more detail. He heard footsteps coming in his directions and he quickly stumbled back into his bed. The door opened and a man in a HAZMAT suit walked in. Zack couldn't see his face but he knew it was a Gentek doctor. The man held a clipboard in one hand and raised it to his chest where he looked over things on the clipboard with his finger. "Alright Mr. Keith, looks like your already to go. That officer must've done a hell of a job on you. When your sister found you, you looked almost nothing like yourself. We were pretty sure you were in a coma but lo and behold, you woke up after only two days." The doctor said in a hiss that was common with a HAZMAT suit on, what with the voice radio. Zack flashed back to that time on the rooftop, with Mercer. He did remember a whole lot of pain but did Mercer really beat him like that? "Yah." Zack finally said. "I guess he did." The doctor nodded and looked over the clipboard once more before turning to leave. "Your free to go. The officer covered the charges. Your clothes are over there by that chair."

Zack l watched the doctor leave then sighed. **"God Mercer. What** **the fuck did you do to me?"** He would have a little talk with Mercer before he helped him at all. He got out of his bed and walked over to the clothes draped over the chair. His clothes that he had that day were there still: His AC/DC shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans and red and white NIKES. He dressed and walked out of the room. He passed many other rooms while on his way out but paid no attention to them. When he got outside of the hospital, he saw a common site in the Yellow Zone: camps. Infirmaries mostly but some were infection camps, practically quarantine camps. He walked past them all, trying not to look with pity at all the poor souls how were rolling on the gurneys and made his way back to his and Annette's apartment.

The doctor that talked to Zack walked up to the Blackwatch commander in the hospital after Zack left the hospital and said something quietly to him. The commander then went onto his radio and issued a general order "I want eyes on Zack Keith ASAP. We need to make sure he behaves.

Zack walked down the street he knew all so well and got to the apartment building in no time. As he walked in and up the stairs to his floor, he went over the events that had happened: Mercer infected him to help fight Blackwatch, he was then out for two days and he doesn't feel any different besides some sensory enhancements. Nothing at all! He put his thumb and index finger to his forehead in a pinching motion. This is most likely going to be a VERY long day. He reached his apartment and felt around in his pockets for his keys. When he found them and unlocked the door, he stepped into his apartment. It wasn't a small apartment but it wasn't any penthouse either. The living room was strait in front of the door that then led to a small kitchen ad on. A hallway after that housed Zack and Annette's rooms. They had a small TV in the living room that was in front of a beat up couch. That's were Annette was when Zack came in. She looked almost like a zombie the way she was just sitting there. As Zack closed the door and made a loud throat clearing sound, Annette looked up. Her eyes widened and she immediately jumped up and ran to hug her brother. "The doctor said you may not come out of that coma. I was really worried." She said, hugging him more. "Why? Were you worried that you would lose your only brother?" He asked teasingly. "She looked up at him and smiled. Zack was around 5 ft 9 and Annette about 5 ft 6. "No, I was worried I would have to go and find a job to support myself." She said back, sarcasm dripping from her voice. That's one of the things Annette had but Zack didn't: Sarcasm. He could never pull it off properly. After that emotional reunion of the two siblings, Zack went to the kitchen to get something to drink while Annette sat down on the couch and started to watch TV again. Then there was a knock at the door. Zack thought it was maybe a neighbor coming to say hi so he answered the door. When he opened it however, the only thing he saw was a hooded man in a black leather jacket. "Roof. Now." That was all Mercer said before walking away. Zack clenched his hand into a fist then sighed. He was right. It would be a VERY long day.

Zack slammed open the door to the roof, his anger clearly showing in his face. Mercer didn't even seem to notice him. All he did was stand on the edge of the roof and look out into the neighborhood. "Alright Mercer." Zack said, placing a hand on Mercer's shoulder rather hard. "What the FUCK did you do to me!" Mercer turned around and chuckled. "What do you think?" He said, in a joking tone. "I gave you my virus. I told you that two days ago. Remember? When I asked you to join me?" Zack eyes widened and his head suddenly ached like that of this morning. He grabbed it and dropped to his knees as the memories over took him.

"_Hello Zack." Mercer said to him in an almost friendly tone. "What the hell do you want from me?" Zack asked, somehow managing to keep his cool. "I want you to join me. Plain and simple. I saw how you stood up to Blackwatch for your sister. I seek to destroy Blackwatch and Gentek. You may just be the person I need." "I don't know. I don't want to turn into one of those freaks that roam Manhattan." Zack said. "Don't worry. You won't. I'll give you my version of the virus so you can stop Blackwatch in this area. They're experimenting on the civilian population, putting them in cages with infected for hours at a time." He said, and then he held out his hand. "Join me and make a real fucking difference in this world." Zack hesitated but finally took Mercers hand in his. Immediately he felt pain like no other and he wanted to scream, yell out but something prevented him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out from the swarm of pain and tendrils was Mercer's clawed hand stab right into his chest._

Zack opened his eyes and looked at Mercer. "I remember. What do you want me to do?" Mercer smiled. It was working. "When you walked out of the hospital this morning, the doctor who talked to you notified a Blackwatch commander about your "condition". You need to consume both of them in order to learn what Blackwatch is up to." "How do I consume?" Zack asked, his stomach doing flip-flops. "I'm glad you asked." Mercer said with a smirk. "Because I have some one here for you to "practice" on. He then reached behind an air conditioner to reveal a Blackwatch trooper. He was unconscious but after Alex gave him a good one right in the nose, he woke up with a jump. "Hey, let me go! You have no idea who your fucking with!" Mercer threw him down and pinned him with his boot. "Zack Keith, meet Blackwatch 2nd lieutenant John Shoring. It's ok. Let it happen." He changed his arms into tendrils and put one arm on Zack and the other on John. Zack saw his hand morph in a flurry of tendrils as they made contact with the soldier. Instantly Zack felt the soldier die and break down into biomass, which he then felt combined with his own body. The mans memories, all of them, came rushing into his mind. He dropped to the floor once again and held his head.

"_Sir, the civilians are ready to be put in with the infected." John said, saluting an officer. "Good work lieutenant. Report back to Dr. Dice's office for another assignment. I'll be there myself in a while." "Sir yes Sir!"_

The memory ended and Zack got up. "I.. I know were they are. They're in a small camp. The doctor at least. I don't know where the officer is." "You will." Mercer said. "Just consume the doctor and you will know. Oh and try and consume them both stealthily." I don't want you to be on their radar yet." With that, Mercer turned and before jumping away, he turned back to Zack. "Oh and put a jacket on, you'll catch a cold." He then jumped down on to the street and disappeared. Zack thought for a moment before he felt his skin form into a black leather jacket with a hood attached, the jacket having gray racing stripes down the sleeves. "**Well I'll be dammed. I think I may grow to like this." **He thought before turning and walking back down to his apartment.

**A.N: Well that's it for chapter 1! Again, please review. It really helps me.**

**Later**

**P.O 1469**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've just been busy with everything in my life and plus, I'm also writing my manuscript for my first book so this story is going to take a back seat to that. Sorry but please enjoy and review**

Chapter 2

New York Zero

Yellow Zone

4:00 P.M

To say that this week was not a normal week for Zack Keith is an understatement. He was infected with the Mercer virus, was out for 2 days and just killed and consumed another human being. And it wasn't even Friday. Zack still stood atop the roof of his apartment building, still trying to sort through the memories of John Shoring (the Blackwatch soldier he just consumed) and his own. He sighed. "**Okay. Now I just have to do the same thing to the other doctor and officer." **He turned around and started to walk towards the door when he stopped. A smirk appeared on his face and he started to run towards the ledge. **"I will KILL Mercer if this breaks my legs." **He closed his eyes and made a giant leap over to the next roof. He felt himself fly through the air before he opened his eyes. He landed on the other roof with a crash; sending spider web cracks in all directions away from the crater he made. Zack expected to fall right down and grab his shattered legs in pain but no. He didn't feel a thing when he landed. "**Good, now I don't have to kill Mercer.**" He smiled and then took another running leap and sailed right to the ground. Strangely, no one questioned him on how he isn't dead. Oh well. Zack started walking down the street, sorting the memories until he found one that told him of his targets location. It was a couple blocks away. Nothing he couldn't get to. He took off running down the sidewalk, ignoring the many strange looks he got from the many people he passed as he flew by them all in a flash.

It took him no time at all to reach the location of the doctor. It was an infirmary not unlike the many he passed by after he got out of the hospital. The problem however was that Blackwatch soldiers were everywhere. **"Now how the hell am I going to get to him? It's not like I can just waltz right on in there."** Zack thought. At that moment however, he felt a tingle all over his body. He looked around and found himself in the shape and form of the Blackwatch soldier Mercer had him consume. Zack just shrugged and walked right on in, with no problems what so ever from the other troopers. He did though have a problem finding the doctor. All of medical staff was dressed in bright yellow HAZMAT suits that just screamed SHOOT ME! Zack did manage to learn via eavesdropping that the real doctors were in Navy blue HAZMATS so it was a start. But then Zack remembered, sort of, that he was supposed to report to the doctor he needed. So he spent the next five minutes just asking around were the doctor was and finally he found him "Doctor Dice?" Zack asked, his own voice being replaced with the soldier's. "Yes?" Dice asked, turning around. "I am here for new orders sir. My officer sent me here." The doctor looked puzzled for a bit then brightened. "Oh yes that's right. Captain Burk sent you?" "Yes sir." "Good then follow me." Dice then motioned with his index and middle fingers in a come here gesture. Zack followed and they were soon out of sight. As soon as he was sure they wouldn't be seen, Zack thrust his right fist into the back of the Dice, who didn't even have time to yell in surprise before he died. Zack closed his eyes as he felt the doctor convert into biomass and add itself to his body. Zack leaned against a near by wall for support as the memories filled his mind.

_Dice is in a laboratory, surrounded by other HAZMAT suited men. The man Zack saw in the other memory, Captain Burk, walked up to Dice and shook his hand. "So Dice, how is the experiment going?" "It's odd, more than half the people I inject the virus with just die right out but the teenagers and children I give it to actually live. I have a particular kid in here now that has some fascinating results."_

Zack opened his eyes and found Mercer standing right in front of him. "Well now that you know what they are doing, the next step is to kill Burk so you can gain access to the lab and then destroy it. Simple." Mercer said, folding his arms. Zack nodded and morphed back to his normal body. "And I know just where to get Burk." He said. "Then do it." Mercer said before jumping away, leaving Zack to think out a strategy.


	4. Adoption Notice

Adoption Note and Changes.

Hello every one. I know you may be a bit surprised by what I'm posting. This is an adoption notice to anyone who would want to continue writing this story. I am currently just too busy to continue updating the story. I will glady give the story over to anyone who is interested in it. So if you would like to adopt the story please PM me and I will tell you the guidelines you must follow before I say yes.

Also, I am changing my account to where I can only recieve reviews from people with accounts, no guest reviews. I hope you all understand why I did this. Thank you all for reading my story and supporting it.

Later

powerfulOutcast1469


End file.
